1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to user interfaces, and more particularly to a method and electronic device providing ringtone control.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and digital cameras are becoming increasingly compact and powerful. However, the portable electronic devices can sometimes present certain inconvenience. For example, unanswered incoming calls on a mobile phone can be annoying to bystanders even if the mobile phone is in vibration mode.